Darkness Rising
by Girlinthedarkcorner
Summary: Three elves, Idril, Linwë, and Séreméla journey across a scorching desert, through a mountain pass, Mumakil Graveyard. They find a new world middle earth, but during the last days of their journey they are captured by… Possible marysue's crossover kinda w


Disclaimer: Lets think Tolkien is dead so how would he be writing this? He wouldn't therefore we could not possibly own this.

We would also like to note that we are aware that the names we chose have amazing pasts. Idril Sáralondë was given the name Idril for a reason. Oh and the wolves the three girls ride are not wargs. That is why the people don't kill them.

Please no flames. This is sort of a cross over with Ever quest, you have been warned. 

Darkness Rising

By Girlinthedarkcorner and Hope of Freedom

Characters we own: (everything else JRR Tolkien owns or we got from the game, EverQuest)

Idril Sáralondë: Black Hair, Black eyes spotted with silver, tan skin, Black Wolf: Battlecry, bow and arrows, daggers, high elf/dark elf.

Linwë Ringëril: Blond hair, purple eyes, pale skin, white wolf w/ a black spot across her eyes which are purple; named War-Paint, a sword w/ purple & black gems named Fata Morgana (mirage), high/dark/moon elf.

Séreméla Tasardur: Brown hair silver streaks, green eyes, pale skin, brown wolf: Weapon, staff, wood elf, moon elf, witch.

Elu son of Dorthonion: Brown hair red streaks, brown eyes, pale skin, Bow and arrows, wood/moon/dark elf.

Summary: Three elves, Idril, Linwë, and Séreméla; journey across a scorching desert, through a mountain pass, Mumakil Graveyard. They find a new world (middle earth), but during the last days of their journey they are captured by…

"Faster, Battlecry!" Idril cried over the sand and wind whipping her face to making it sting. She pulled her black scarf over her face so all you could see were her eyes. "Linwë! Séreméla! Are you okay!" Idril cried as she looked behind her at the two girls riding a white wolf and a brown wolf. She could barely see them because it was so dark.

"Yeah! Let's stop in the next cavern!" Linwë shouted, she too pulled her black scarf over her face to keep her face from stinging and from inhaling the sand.

The three elves, along with their giant wolves, fell into the nearest cavern.

"Sooo, what's for breakfast?" Séreméla asked.

"Don't you think it's a little early for breakfast?" Idril questioned.

"No," was Séreméla's simple answer.

"Hey, look there are tunnels," Linwë told her companions.

"Yes, but are they leading in the direction we want to go in?" Idril asked. As she did, the sun rose from out of the cavern and the three companions scurried farther in.

"Well it's better than waiting for the sun to set and then trying to dodge the sand snakes," Linwë said. "This tunnel looks like it's heading north…well, so does this one, and this one."

"Which one biggest and you think goes farther in?" Séreméla asked.

"Well that would be this one," Linwë pointed to a semi-large tunnel heading in the North direction.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Idril inquired.

They made sure everyone could fit then went in order starting with Idril then her wolf, then Linwë then her wolf, then Séreméla then her wolf.

"So, I'm just gonna go ahead and guess; we're under the desert?" Séreméla said.

"Yeah," Idril said.

"Then…wait…we're in a sand snake tunnel," Séreméla started panicking.

"Not necessarily. These tunnels haven't been used for at least five years," Idril replied.

"Leave it to Idril to know that," Linwë said sarcastically.

Several hours later.

"It's getting really cold in here," Séreméla said.

"This passage is opening up," Idril called back to them. "I…wait, is that snow?" Idril said to no one.

They came out of the tunnel and appeared in a mountain pass the sun was still in the sky but it didn't burn like it did when they were in the desert.

"You are so lucky that that tunnel wasn't a dead end, Linwë. 'Else you would've been the dead one," Idril warned.

"It's snowing and I'm really, really cold," Séreméla told them.

"Well, if you walk you might get warmed up a bit," Linwë replied.

"Well, the good news is that there's a road cutting through though two mountains, and it's heading north," Idril said.

The elves got on their wolves except for Séreméla who decided to walk to get warm.

"Everyone might want to get out their weapons, we don't know what creatures are here," Idril said.

Idril took out her bow, Séreméla took her staff, and Linwë pulled out her sword.

"Let's go north. Keep your weapons out this is unknown territory," Idril said.

"Yes sir I mean ma'm," Séreméla said.

"Auta miqula orqu," Idril said.

"Amin feuya ten'lle," Séreméla said.

"Dina!" Linwë shouted.

"Lathynth," Idril said sheepishly.

"Noss bel no'," Linwë said.

"Tul no'," Idril said.

Séreméla jumped onto her wolf and ran off. Idril and Linwë quickly followed.

"Séreméla's not touching you, Séreméla's not touching you!" Séreméla held her hand next to Idril's face.

"Lilie n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina," Idril taunted.

"Nianda gwaith, shain!" Linwë whispered harshly. "I hear something."

A dark shadow formed over their heads.

"Look! There!" Idril shouted.

An enormous white beast landed in front of the elves.

"Wait," Idril whispered, "I am the best bow woman here, after I hit it, you guys work your magic, ok?"

"I am yours to command," Séreméla whispered and then started laughing silent giggles.

Idril pulled an arrow out of her quiver and brought it up to her bow. Taking careful aim, as the manticore to a step forward, let go of the arrow. She watched it sail and hit the manticore, knocking off one of the scales. Linwë and Séreméla charged forward. Linwë with her sword out ran to the brute plunging the sword deep into the manticore where Idril had knocked of the scale. She pulled her sword out and in one swift motion, cut of the scales close to the wound. The beast roared in agony. Idril seizing the opportunity charged forward both daggers pulled out and shoved them into the descaled part of the manticore. She, however didn't pull them out, instead, she pushed down on the handles of the daggers, causing the manticore to, yet again, cry out in pain. Séreméla pulled out her spear and dug in deep inside the manticore. The beast swayed then fell with a deafening thud. Séreméla nudged Weapon to the manticore's side; she hopped down and pulled out her spear. Idril, too, hopped of her wolf. She proceeded to pull out her daggers and stow them safely in her cloak.

"We are lucky it was a baby," Idril said.

"Well, that was fun," Séreméla said.

"Speak for your self," Idril said.

"Auta miqula orqu," Séreméla said.

"Don't start this again," Linwë said sharply.

"Let's go before another one comes," Séreméla said.

To make things easier, Idril put away her bow and instead took out one of her identical daggers. The three elves heeled their wolves forward and they were off.

They made there way up Bruinen River. Although they didn't know that it was called that at the time.

"I'm bored. Are we there yet? I'm hungry," Séreméla complained.

"Fine we'll stop for lunch if that will shut you up," Idril said.

"Good I am hungry," Séreméla said.

"We have elven bread, dried elk, dried salmon, and dried beef," Linwë said.

"I want salmon," Séreméla said.

"I'll have salmon too," Idril said.

Linwë had just gotten out the salmon when an arrow flew towards Idril. She dodged it and pulled out her daggers. She looked in the direction the arrow had come from. There stood a group of elves. Another came towards Idril, she knocked it away. (A/N have u ever seen princess Mononoke no? well Ashitaka knocks arrows away by cutting them in half as the come near to him)

"What do you want?" Idril shouted.

"Where is it you come from?" Asked one of the elves in the group.

"Eyesinguard!" Linwë shouted.

Yet another arrow flew towards them it pinned Séreméla's cloak to the ground. She quickly pulled it up.

"Idril, get out your bow, Séreméla, your staff we'll have to try and take them," Linwë said.

"We are out numbered at least 3 to one," Séreméla said.

"Do as I say," Linwë said sharply.

Idril took out her bow and in one swift motion shot three arrows at the group of elves. Séreméla knocked back two of the elves with her staff. But the girls didn't notice the three elves sneak behind them. The elves grabbed the girls' wrists and brought them behind their backs. The elves tied the girls' wrists together. Three others threw ropes around the wolves' necks and tightened them.

"Please come with us," said one of the elves.

"What did we do?" Séreméla asked.

"You are with Saruman," said the elf.

"We are not!" Idril shouted.

"Well then what are you," asked the elf.

"We are elves, like you" Linwë said.

"You are from Isengard. Now no more talking," The elf said.


End file.
